New Day
by Anamchara1983
Summary: Alice begins her new life, learning about the world around her as she goes. She sees in a vision that she is destined to find the Cullen family and Jasper and goes in search of them. Please rate, I'll update every time I finish a new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and saw the light for the first time. Not in the figurative sense. I knew I had never seen beauty before that day. I looked around me in awe, confused, but I felt amazing. I stretched my arm out to the side and marveled at how I could feel every blade of grass that touched me, the air wafting gently over my skin, the coarse texture of the cloth on my body.

"Hungry!" I whispered the only thing I knew for sure and suddenly, I was on my feet, running so fast that what I was passing would have been a blur if my eyes had been human. They weren't. Everything was in perfect detail and perfectly unknown to me.

Scents swirled around me, flavours of different things colouring my new world. It was distracting to be so aware of everything, but my steps never wavered, my feet always sure. Racing me towards something I couldn't identify and I couldn't resist.

It was done in a flash. I'd leapt and torn out his throat before I recognized what I was about to do and, I think, before he even knew I was there. The blood that sprayed from his body as his heart beat for the last time was warm and delicious and fragrant. I laughed as I fed, happy that I had found what I didn't know I'd been searching for. I felt no remorse. I didn't know what remorse was. I knew I needed, I knew his blood had slaked that need. I walked away smiling.

I fed many more times in the next months. Any hapless human that crossed my path was served a death sentence almost before they even knew someone was near them. None of them got to scream. I think that was a good thing because at that point the sound of someone screaming would have damaged me irreparably. I know how ironic that sounds, but I have learned since that I was very impressionable at that point in my new life. If I had been exposed to the wrong things, my path may have gone in a very different direction.

I had discovered that I was not the same as the beings I fed on. I was something more, something strong. I knew we looked alike, and I had a vague idea that I had once been like them, but I didn't remember anything before waking up in the sunlight. So, while it bothered me from time to time that I couldn't place the feeling that I had changed somehow, it didn't affect me.

I learned very quickly that I was conspicuous in the sunlight. Within my first few days, after feeding I noticed that the skin of the creatures I fed on did not glitter in the sun as mine did. I knew that I was shaped the same way they were and wondered if this difference was only because I was observing them when they were dead. The next time I ate, I paid attention as I was preparing my attack and noticed that yes, their skin definitely did not shine like mine. Knowing that this would cause attention to be drawn to me I became careful to not show myself to humans during daylight hours. Instead I explored remote areas or hid if there was nowhere I would be able to avoid them.

As I began to think coherently, I recognized that the rags I was dressed in not only were not appropriate to be walking about in, but also did nothing for my ability to blend into the background, specifically after feeding. Self-preservation is an instinct born in every creature. I knew that if I was caught that it would not be a pleasant experience. I was much more physically powerful and faster than the humans, but as I came across larger gatherings of them I had witnessed more than a few examples of how brutal and ugly humans could be when incensed.

I was slowly learning to control my impulse to attack every human I saw, so it was becoming easier to be close to towns, cities and other settlements. I decided to test just how well I had trained myself. I noticed that clothes were hung out on long lines during the day in some places. I spent one morning crouched in the fringe of trees that bordered a farm I had seen a few days before. I watched as a woman came out of the house holding what seemed to be a rather heavy basket and place it on the stoop under the line. With a precision born of endless repetition she hung several pieces of clothing by fixing them to the line with curious wooden pegs. They were quite wet, and instantly I put together the logic of hanging them outside where the wind and sun could dry them. I filed that information away for future use and continued to watch as the woman emptied the basket, filling up every inch of space between the two support poles. When she had finished she picked up the basket, humming to herself and walked back into the house, presumably to do some other chore of the variety that never seem to become obsolete. I had held my breath the entire time she had been outside, I had found that this helped to lessen the desire to attack.

After she had re-entered the house I let it out in a long slow breath and drew in another long one. I reveled in the sweet scent of the air, the comforting smell of hay somewhere close by and the grass being crushed beneath my knees. I knew already that I didn't feel the cold, or for that matter, the heat, like humans did. It simply didn't affect me, so I decided to take my chance immediately while the woman was busy, rather than wait for the clothes to dry and risk her seeing me when she came to check on their progress. I rose up on the balls of my bare feet and assessed my target. Towards the middle of the line there was what I eventually was able to name as a long, brown dress, a long slip, and several chemises. I knew from the women I had attacked that this made up most of the female dress, so I was satisfied that my wearing these garments would render me inconspicuous.

I planned to grab the pieces I wanted as I ran through the yard so hopefully all the woman would see if she glanced out a window would be a blur, or some rustled foliage. I stood slowly, my eyes never leaving the door to the house, and a moment later I was flying across the wide expanse of grass between my target and myself. I ran under the line (blessedly being small can be useful) grabbed the three things and was on the other side beyond the tree line before a few seconds had elapsed. I loped into the wood with my prize, a triumphant smirk on my face, to find a place to dress without being interrupted.

As dexterous and accomplished as this new body was, it didn't help when trying to decipher the complexity of my new dress. The slip and chemise were fairly straightforward, the chemise pulling over my head with my arms through the holes at the sides, and the slip held on by a drawstring and small button at my waist. The dress on the other hand, though simple enough in taste was at first beyond my experience. It took some trial and error to figure out. Eventually I conquered it and it was draping my body not only in an appropriate, but a fairly attractive fashion. I was pleased with myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Several months later, I was walking in the back acres of a farm, through a field of what I now know as wheat, when it happened. I was trailing my hands through the sea of gold, wondering at the way it moved in the wind, the way the sunlight made it shine. It fascinated me. I felt completely relaxed, completely at peace. I was in this state when suddenly I didn't see the shimmering waves anymore.

I saw a face. A beautiful, peaceful face; pale as snow and topped with smooth, yellow hair. He was tall, dignified and well dressed. I felt serene. He smiled and I suddenly saw the group ranged around him, looking at me.

Standing with her arm in his was a small woman with warm, caramel coloured shoulder-length hair. The expression on her sweet face was so kind it made me ache. Smiling, she held the hand of a young man with hair that was a strange coppery colour I had never seen before. He was tall, thin, and immensely handsome. The intelligence in his eyes was impossible to overlook, and I knew at once this boy would be important to me. My brother. On the other side of the tall blonde man was a striking young woman. No, striking was the wrong word. She was devastating. With long, golden blonde hair that reminded me of the field I should have been seeing. She had a look about her that said she was used to getting what she wanted and wouldn't take kindly to being denied. But there was goodness in her kind smile. Slightly behind her was an immense man. He had dark brown hair and was well muscled. He would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the incredibly engaging grin on his face. I knew he would be someone I cared for deeply.

I felt a hand squeeze mine, and turned to look into the angelic face of a young man framed by golden curls. He was tall, well built and stood erect, with proud bearing, like a soldier. His eyes were a sinister shade of flat black, but filled with intelligence and affection. He smiled. At that simple expression of his joy and peace I felt an enormous surge of love. In that instant I knew I would never be complete until we were together. I smiled back.

The wheat suddenly reappeared before my eyes and I was stunned. I felt shaken, but I knew with a certainty I didn't have in any other aspect of my life that what I had seen was going to happen. I didn't know when, I didn't know where, but I knew that, more than anything, I wanted to be part of that shining family. I wanted to be surrounded by people who loved me. I wanted to share the rest of my existence with them and the man I loved. I didn't find it unusual that I was in love with someone I hadn't met. I just knew that I was, and that was enough of an explanation for me.

I had experienced fleeting flashes of precognition before, but usually only in relation to the hunt. I knew where my prey would be, where it would move, which way it would try to run. I had taken it for granted, didn't think much about it, I simply took advantage of its usefulness. I suppose in a way this new goal was now a hunt as well, but I hadn't previously seen anything so detailed.

When I regained my composure the magic of the field was lost to me. I began walking again, but this time faster and purposefully, I had somewhere to go now. I was looking inward, and my feet had a path to follow. I wasn't sure yet where that path would lead, other than eventually to the future I had glimpsed. I found even that small amount of certainty comforting.

I felt that my destiny was entwined with the fate of those shining people. I knew, though they hadn't been standing in sunlight, that they were like me, and would be welcoming and happy to accept my mysterious love and myself into their home. From that day on I never took the life of another human. I had killed over since waking up on that bright, clear day, but I felt that to be part of my new family (as I now thought of them) was to show compassion for people. To help.

I started hunting fast, antlered animals instead. I didn't know what they were called, but their elegance as they tried to escape their inevitable fate was fluid, almost a dance. I found that admirable and discovered myself beginning to imitate their movement. I was naturally light on my feet, and I found the darting, leaping ballet easy to follow. Just like the humans, they never escaped. I was simply too fast, even if I hadn't already known where they would be before they leapt. I felt compassion for these creatures that exuded such an effortless beauty, but I couldn't resist the challenge of chasing them, catching them, watching them gracefully dash through the trees. I eventually graduated to stronger and more dangerous animals, bears, wolves, dogs, but I consistently returned to the gentle deer I had first been drawn to for sustenance.

I decided to begin with the search for the mysterious man whose hand had been in mine as we stood in front of our new family. If my vision was accurate, I had already met him when I found them, so it seemed logical that finding him would be a good place to start. I was confident that my ability to see things before they happened would help, but I didn't know how to control it yet, so I couldn't say how long the search would take. The flashes while hunting had been becoming more and more frequent. I wondered how strong this talent for foresight would become.

My feet carried me southeast, out of the cool breeze of autumn in the mountainous area I had been exploring, towards warmer winds. As always when I was unbound by having to keep a low profile in front of humans, I RAN. Running for me was like swimming to a fish; natural, instinctual and uplifting. I made a general practice of avoiding humans, but entering populated areas was inevitable from time to time. I took to holding my breath from the moment I began to smell a human's blood in the air and stayed that way until I was at least ten miles away from the last human I'd seen. It was easier to stick to my new diet that way.

I traveled for many months, and found as I went further south the changing seasons becoming less and less noticeable. From time to time I would get flashes. More clues to the puzzle that was all too slowly being pieced together. I would see places; I'm guessing where my mystery man planned to travel to next. Only a room, or the face of a building he had entered. Every once in a while I came across somewhere I thought looked familiar. I would investigate it, but usually, if it really was somewhere he'd been, I'd arrived long after he'd left again.


	3. Chapter 3

On a warm, humid night I was walking along a city street when I caught a snatch of upbeat, catchy music. I usually avoided places that attracted a lot of people, but I felt drawn to find the source of the erratic melody. I followed the sound through the streets to a building with bright light and the sound of laughter pouring out of the open windows and door. Not for the last time, my curiosity got the better of me and I approached one of the windows to peer inside. The sight of about a hundred people occupied in various ways greeted me. A small stage area at the back of the smoky room gave space to a small band and a lone singer. An area in front of them had been cleared and people were gyrating and swinging each other about in a fashion that looked terribly enjoyable. I couldn't see anything very clearly, so encouraged by my attraction to the music I decided to venture inside.

A large, dark-skinned man greeted me at the door, looked me up and down, and then, with a smile, moved aside to let me pass. I wove delicately through tables and chairs filled with people and drinks, careful not to jostle or even touch anyone. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. I found my way to the left side of the stage area and stood against the wall where I could observe everything without getting in the way of the active, flinging couples. I looked towards the band and saw a tall dark-skinned man playing a curious instrument made of a dark golden metal full of loops and valves with a bell-shape at the opposite end he was blowing into. I liked it's cheery, bold blaring and the animation of the man playing it. Next to him was a man with skin only slightly pinker than my own with a HUGE wooden instrument. It had strings down the front of it, which he plucked at with one hand down towards the fat bottom, and pressed down on near the top where it was thinner. On the other side another dark-skinned man was sitting at a large box pounding black and white rectangles that created the most interesting melodies. What held my attention the longest was the beautiful woman standing in front singing.

She had burnished copper skin that glowed in the light. Her black hair was elegantly yet simply caught up in a twist at the back of her head. Her dress was cream coloured and sleeveless, showing off delicately shaped arms. It flowed to the floor with a liquid grace and the neckline dipped daringly into her bosom. It was embroidered with a spray of flowers in the same colour as the dress that sparkled as she moved like my skin did in the sun. I was entranced, and unknowingly stepped closer to her. Suddenly, a young man with dark brown hair bumped into me. The shock of the contact caused me to look away and I stared as he stumblingly apologized.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I surely am, I absolutely didn't see you there as I stepped back. Are you alright?" He stuttered in a slightly drawling accent, looking completely abashed.

"I'm alright," I assured him, "you only startled me. I was so engrossed in the music I wasn't paying attention to where I was wandering." My eyes drifted back towards the charming woman crooning onstage.

"I still feel simply awful, I was moving quite fast and I must have given you quite a jar. Allow me to make it up to you, would you like a drink? Or maybe a turn on the dance floor?" He looked expectantly at me.

I turned back to look at him. "Turn on the dance floor?" I questioned, looking puzzled.

"Yes ma'am, you know, dance," he tapped out a few steps to illustrate, thinking I hadn't been able to hear him, "with me. If you like. That is."

I looked around me, truly watched for a few seconds and realized the people around me were moving in time to the music. "Dance, alright." I said uncertainly.

He laughed and took my hand and before I knew it I was swinging about and stepping in time to the music just like everyone else. We danced several numbers and after a while I could see he was beginning to get tired. I hadn't even broken a sweat, but I took the opportunity to get out of the close surroundings.

"I'm getting tired," I lied, "I think we should stop dancing."

"Alright," he panted, "lets get that drink I mentioned earlier and we can take a breather. Never danced my foot, you barely missed a beat out there."

We sat down in the closest empty chairs we could find and he ordered two gin and tonics from a dark skinned gentleman in a black jacket.

"My name is Remi Delecroix, by the way. And what may I call you, besides ma'am?" he said with a smile.

"Alice," I replied without thinking, a surprised look blossoming across my face. Before I could say more our drinks arrived and I tasted mine. It was sweet and bitter all at once and the slice of lime floating in it gave off an invigorating aroma. I liked it immensely and told Remi so. I turned so I could see the stage better and nodded my head in time to the music.

"So what brings you to New Orleans, Miss Alice?" said Remi, obviously trying to regain my attention.

"Looking for a friend," I answered absent-mindedly, still staring at the stage.

Remi laughed. "You surely do seem to be fixated on Miss Eloise. She is a sight I'll admit. I don't suppose you'd like to meet her would you?"

That got my attention. "Meet her?" I said, "No, I really must be going soon, but how do you know her?"

Remi looked disappointed but replied, "That man up there playing the bass is my brother, Christophe. We really could go back to the dressing room when they take a break and say hello."

I declined again and we talked more about the band. He informed me that the metal instrument that I liked so much was a trumpet, the big box was a piano, and the black and white rectangles were keys. He seemed incredulous that I could not know what these things were called, but answered all my questions without pause. After I finished my drink I decided it was time for me to go. The band had just stopped playing and I took advantage of the temporary lull in noise to say goodbye to Remi.

"Are you sure you have to go?" he looked beseechingly down at my face. No, I had been far too close to people for too long. I had to leave.

"Yes Remi," I said quickly, "I've really had a wonderful time, and I appreciate the attention you've paid me, but I must go before I get into trouble." I turned to start making my way through the packed room to the door and he caught my hand. I whipped around, a flash of a feral threat surfacing in my eyes before I regained control. Remi looked startled and released my hand. Glancing back with what I hoped was an apologetic look I moved quickly to the door and out into the shadowed street. I disappeared into the night; thankful that the sweet boy I'd met had not discovered what an animal I could become.


End file.
